


Turquoise glow

by Darkburst87



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Seduction, Smut, Snow Storm, Some Plot, Winter Break, drinking wine, girls night, spending the night, stuck at the gleefuls, what is mabel planning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica goes to Gravity Falls during her winter break. A snow storm hits and she finds herself staying the night in the last place she would have ever expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first reverse falls au fic. Please let me know if you liked it. No beta.

Pacifica pulled her jacket closer together, while silently cursing the broken zipper as she stands alone in the middle of what was currently a frozen wasteland. Actually it's just Gravity Falls during a bizarre snow storm which she knew there was a chance that this would happen but she had decided to go out anyway despite the news warnings. She reached into her pocket and brought out the reason for her stupid decision, a small bag of fruity and colorful jelly beans. She found herself to be having a hard time, with her gloves on trying to get the plastic bag to open. Through gritted teeth she tugged and pulled on it but to no avail. With a defeated and disappointed sigh she put the bag back into the pocket of her jacket. She told herself that she would try again whenever she wasn't freezing to death. 

She looked around her and noticed that everything in town was closing early. It wasn't even that late at night but she knew it must be the weather and that it was indeed taking a turn for the worst. 

"I'm the one who wanted to come here during winter break to visit Gideon and I'm the one who wanted to walk out into below freezing weather for a bag of jellybeans. How brilliant am I?" Pacifica muttered angrily to herself as she began to walk back to the mystery shack. 

As she walked along a snow covered dirt road she realized she wasn't as close to the mystery shack as she was hoping. It took her about a minute to realize that she was going the wrong way. 

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm herself down so that she would be able to come up with a new plan but instead a plan came up to her. She heard foot steps from behind her and laughter. Pacifica turned around to find herself face to face with the Gleeful twins.  
"Hello Pacifica. What brings you all the way out here?" Dipper asked her with a curious smile on his face. Both of the twins bright blue eyes appeared to be staring deep down into her very soul as Pacifica coughed before saying,  
"Well I'm here to visit Gideon. Winter break. I decided to go to the store in town but now I'm lost. I have an idea on how to get back though so I should probably start heading that way.." Pacifica pointed north. "Um no..on second thought that way." She pointed east before walking away from the twins. 

She felt a pull on the hood of her jacket, jerking her around to once again face the twins. "Not so fast. It wouldn't be very nice of me to let you walk home when you don't even know where you are going in this weather now would it?" Mabel asked as she reached out to Pacifica, her slender fingers finding the zipper on her jacket. Mabel smiled, her icy blue eyes meeting Pacifica's dark green ones.

"Zip up your jacket it's freezing out here." Dipper said. "I can't it's.. broken?" Pacifica said while pulling on the zipper and finding that it easily slid all the way up. The twins, now walking ahead of her called out to her, telling her to hurry up. "Where are we going? The mystery shack?" Pacifica asked. Mabel looked over her shoulder at the nervous blonde and said, "Our house. We aren't very far from it. You should stay the night " Pacifica shook her head and said, "No I should get home but thank you for inviting me." Mabel and Dipper stopped walking. They turned to each other, their eyes meeting for just a split second before Mabel reached out, her slender fingers finding Pacifica's gloved ones, their fingers were laced together as Mabel said, "You are staying the night. It's not safe for you to go home. This weather isn't going to let up until at least tomorrow morning."

Pacifica shook head again, a small hollow laugh escaping her lips as she said, "Safe? Since when do either of you care whether I'm safe or not? You've terrorized me and my cousin, Gideon, for almost every summer that I have come to visit." Mabel didn't let go of Pacifica's hand, she only held onto it tighter until the point that it hurt. As Mabel let her hand go she said, "We do care for your safety. I care. Bygones alright? After all this time I want us to be friends and to get to actually know each other. I want you to stay the night." Mabel said before reaching over to her brother's shoulder, placing her hand upon it gently. Dipper had a warm look about him, his expression looked softer and kinder than normal. "And if you are hungry I will have our butler make a really good dinner. Anything you want just name it." Dipper said with a genuine looking smile. Pacifica returned his smile and nodded her head in agreement.

 

  


"Wow that stew was delicious!" Pacifica said as she put her silverware down onto the table before her.  
"I will be sure to let Will know that you approve of his cooking." Dipper said.  
"Approve? Are you serious? That was the best thing I have eaten in days." Pacifica said as she leaned back in her chair with a grin. Dipper rolled his eyes. Mabel walked into the room with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Dipper stood up, pushing his chair into the table as he said, "I have some work I need to take care of. I'll be back down later." He smiled at Mabel, holding her gaze for just a second before he had left her and Pacifica alone at the dining room table. Now sitting in a chair next to Pacifica, Mabel snapped her fingers and they both watched as the bottle of wine poured itself into the two glasses. Mabel picked up one and handed it to the blonde girl whose eyes were as large as the size of the moon.  
"How did you do that?" Pacifica asked.  
Mabel laughed and it was the most soft and beautiful sound that Pacifica had ever heard. Not that she would ever tell the mysterious brunette this. 

Pacifica watched as the beautiful girl reached out to her glass of wine, bringing it to her lips and smiling around the glass for a few seconds before drinking it's contents completely. Pacifica blushed, aware now that she had been staring and not drinking her wine. 

Pacifica picked up her own glass, bringing it to her lips, she takes a couple of small sips of it however she finds that she really does like the way the wine tastes so she drinks more of it while trying hard to not think of how expensive this wine probably is and that there is no way she could ever be able to buy herself a bottle of it. Mabel interrups her thoughts by saying, "A magician never reveals her secrets my darling Pacifica. By the way I am glad that you like the wine. The cost isn't important. I can get us another bottle anytime."

Pacifica stutters, coughing and nearly choking on her wine. Some of it had spilled out onto the table. "Sorry! I didn't mean to..let me get a napkin and I'll clean it up!" She said, pointing to a small amount of wine on the table. This caused Mabel to laugh. Mabel took Pacifica's hands in her own, turning them over gently as she said, "Leave it. Will can clean it up later. Besides I have something in mind that I would like us to do right now." She let go of Pacifica's hands which caused the blonde to look down and nervously fidget with her own fingers while remembering how warm they felt only seconds ago when Mabel was holding onto her hands before. Pacifica looked up and her eyes met Mabel's.

"W-What do you have in mind for us to do?" 

"You'll see soon enough." Mabel answers as she places her fingertips on top of Pacifica's jean covered thigh. She gently rubs her hand up and down for a few seconds before letting her hand drop down to her side. Mabel tilts her head slightly, her long brunette hair flowing in loose waves before straightening herself up and smirking at Pacifica taking in the way the blonde is looking at her. Mabel likes this side of Pacifica and has decided to make it her mission to see more of it. She finds that Pacifica's current thoughts are very interesting.

Pacifica clutches her chest, sudden but short lived anxiety hitting her like a ton of bricks upon her realization of what is happening and what she wants to happen. Her eyes dart up in the direction of her jacket, hanging on the coat hook next to the door and then back to Mabel who was now much closer to her than before, she was close enough to pull her up on to her lap so that she could run her fingers through her beautiful dark chocolate locks. Pacifica shakes her head from side to side, cursing herself and wondering why the heck her thoughts are like this and why all she is able to think about is Mabel and all the things she would like to do to her or have done to her. Like how she would love to have Mabel bite her neck, hard, before kissing over that newly reddened skin over and over again and then she would kiss her even lower until she's kissing her...

Mabel brings her back to reality when she places her fingertips to the blondes face, her hand cradling her chin, her lips are just mere inches from the blondes own and as their eyes meet, Pacifica feels her anxiety disappear. All Pacifica can think about now is how soft the others girls touch is and how she doesn't want any of this to stop. Pacifica needs to feel Mabel's lips on her own and that need is taking over all rational thought. She briefly wonders if Mabel is toying with her because she isn't really sure why any of this is happening or what Mabel sees in her or why she would want her. Pacifica finds that at the moment she doesn't care because it's Mabel, and she is loving the attention that the mysterious brunette is giving her. Pacifica finds that she can't wait anymore so she closes her eyes before she reaches over to Mabel, her fingers latching onto her wrist, she tugs her hand down, with more force then she intended to and she places her hand onto her waist. She quickly leans forward, successfully capturing the pleasantly surprised brunette in a passionate kiss. Mabel hummed against her lips softly before she continued the kiss, not breaking it and not slowing down. As she deepened the kiss she wrapped her arms around Pacifica's neck, tangling her fingers into her hair and without warning she pulled onto a strand of it and as she did that a soft moan escaped from the blonde. This pleased Mabel. She was the first to break the kiss. "Mabel." Pacifica breathed out. "Yes?" Mabel said while faking innocence. "Please." Pacifica whined. Mabel leaned forward to place a kiss on the side of the blondes incredibly soft lips before pulling away again.

Pacifica's gaze stayed on Mabel's lips as she asked, "Why are we still in the dining room?" Pacifica looked around the room for a few seconds before settling her gaze back onto Mabel who had leaned herself comfortably backwards in her chair with her legs crossed, making her tight dark blue skirt bunch up in the front, revealing just a little more skin then before. "That is a good question. Let's go to another room. Perhaps my bedroom would be more to your liking?" Mabel stood up, her hand out to Pacifica to grab onto. The blonde quickly stood up while taking Mabel's hand into her own. "Show me the way." Pacifica said as they began to walk to another part of the very large house. Mabel tossed her head back, stealing a chaste kiss from the no longer shy and awkward blonde. "Oh I plan to." Mabel said as she stood in front of the door to her bedroom.

"I plan to show you lots of things." Mabel said her voice low and seductive. Before opening the door Mabel turned around impossibly fast, her hands gripped roughly onto Pacifica's shoulders as she spun them around, pinning the other girl to the door and kissing her deeply, in a hungry way, that Pacifica returned immediately. After a few minutes, Mabel stepped back and away from Pacifica whose back was still pressed against the door. Her breath was heavy as she reached her arm out to the side, her fingers finding the knob of the door. Mabel reached out to the door knob at the same time, her hand landed on top of Pacifica's. Their eyes met again before both of them had stepped inside and shut the door behind them. The sound the door had made upon closing echoed throughout the otherwise more or less silent house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the sleepover at Mabel Gleeful's mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Thought I was done? Nope. This is the final chapter and it's honestly just porn. Not beta read.

They landed on the bed together in a pile of tangled limbs. Pacifica's breath came out heavy when she felt the brunette lean over her to run her fingers through her blonde locks as she began to leave an agonizingly slow trail of kisses and rough bites down the slope of her soft neck. Pacifica moaned shamelessly as she arched into the touch, wanting more. She attempted to reach out to Mabel but found that she couldn't. Her hands were bound behind her back with an unusually strong and unbreakable turquoise ribbon. When did that happen and how? Pacifica thought briefly to herself.

Mabel smirked and laughed at the blonde's questioning expression. Mabel pushed her back towards the headboard of the king sized bed and then she straddled her, her smooth slender legs resting on either side and her breasts straining underneath her dark blue satin blouse. Pacifica whined at the feel, noticing that her bra had some how been removed from underneath her thin sweater. Mabel pressed her lips to the blondes and then she bit her lower lip before slipping her hands underneath the thin cotton material. The brunette pinched one of her nipples, which made Pacifica cry out. Mabel muffled her cries with a messy kiss, her tongue battling the others for dominance which was easily taken. Mabel then pulled herself away, allowing the blonde a few minutes to breathe.

Mabel's hands stayed underneath the sweater, massaging Pacifica's breasts gently. 

"You like this don't you?"

The blonde nodded. 

"Ah ah use your words sweetheart. I want to hear you." Mabel said as she unbuttoned her own top, leaving it open to give Pacifica a nice view of her black lace bra that hardly covered her full perfect breasts.  
"Yes. I like this. I can't believe how much..I want to..move..untie me so I can.."

"So you can what? Pacifica why on earth do you need me to untie you?"

"Too many clothes. I want to touch you and I want to see your breasts..to feel them.."

Mabel laughed softly and said, "You don't need to use your hands for that. Use that pretty mouth of yours and I may consider untying you."

Pacifica froze, unsure of how to go about it. Mabel reached up with one of her hands, gripping the back of the blondes head and then she forced it closer to her chest. Pacifica's breath felt hot against the Brunettes skin, causing her to squirm at the sensation.  
Pacifica did as she was told to do, using her teeth she pulled her bra down enough, freeing Mabel's breasts. She then sucked on one of her nipples causing Mabel to moan loudly. Pacifica smiled at the sounds the other girl was making. As promised Mabel freed the blondes wrists. Pacifica caressed every bit of silky soft skin that she was able to reach. They undressed each other as quickly as possible. 

To each others surprise it was Mabel who was laid on her back beneath Pacifica. Her legs spread wide open and her pussy dripping wet. 

"Mabel. Tell me what to do. I've never done this before." Pacifica spoke softy as she trailed her fingertips down her body, stopping right above her mound. Before Mabel could say anything Pacifica felt brave and decided to continue moving her fingers further down the brunettes body. Mabel felt her body shiver all over as one of those fingertips circled around her clit. Teasing her until she felt two of those fingertips slip in her wet pussy to move in a fast and unrelenting pace that had her twisting unto the dark blue satin bedsheets. "Don't stop." Mabel shouted the order. Pacifica happily obeyed. The blonde leaned herself forward and over Mabel's writhing body. She added a third Finger, and that did it. She hit her g-spot with every thrust. Pacifica kissed the brunette passionately as she felt her lose herself to her orgasm once, twice..and then she removed her fingers.

Before she could wipe them off she felt Mabel grip her wrist tightly. Forcing that hand to the blondes own mouth. "Lick it clean." Mabel spoke in a low tone of voice against the blondes ear. Pacifica did so obediently. "Good girl. I think you deserve a reward." Mabel said before pushing the blonde backwards to crawl between her legs. "Mabel what are you...oh..oh....ahh..ahh hell..oh my..f-fuck..." Mabel couldn't believe her ears..innocent little Pacifica cursing?! Mabel licked her pussy, her tongue going in deep. Once they both lost count of how many time Pacifica came, Mabel sat up to take a look at the beautiful blonde who was looking completely wrecked by that point. 

"My darling Pacifica..what a sight you are." Mabel said as she pressed a gentle kiss to the blondes lips.  
"Me? Look at you. Your so beautiful." Pacifica said before she returned her kiss. Mabel turned away, trying to hide her blushing face which caused Pacifica to giggle. The blonde took ahold of the others hand, holding onto it she pulled them up into a standing position. "So..this mansion has to have an incredible shower or something right?"

Mabel rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Follow me peasant." Pacifica stuck her tongue out as they made their way to the bathroom to take a very luxurious bubble bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
